Running Away
by HedwigDream
Summary: Siempre me he preguntado que pasó con las serpientes en la Guerra. Una pareja de serpientes, huyendo de sus propios aliados es una historia que vale la pena contar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Si Harry Potter me perteneciera hubiera dedicado todo un libro a mis queridas serpientes ponzoñosa_s…

DAPHNE

-Huyamos- dijo Theodore sin más. Hace 30 segundos me estaba besando con ternura inusual en él, ahora me proponía que huyésemos… - Daphne, será nuestra única oportunidad, la cena con tus padres será perfecta. Mi padre estará en la Mansión Malfoy, y tus padres no tienen la mínima idea.

-¿Y Astoria?- pregunté sabiendo que él ya tendría una respuesta planeada.

-No estará en peligro, es muy joven, no intentarán reclutarla. No ha cumplido los 15, así que un matrimonio forzado tampoco será algo de qué preocuparse- respondió viéndome suplicante directamente a los ojos. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y se las llevó a los labios.

Mientras tanto, yo me encontraba en un estado de completo miedo. Miedo a huir. Miedo a dejar a Astoria, mi pequeña hermana, sola. Miedo a la guerra. O a que alguien nos estuviese oyendo en ese momento.

Esta última posibilidad hizo mis manos temblar, en un estremecimiento involuntario que derrochaba una debilidad no digna de los Greengrass.- No podré hacerlo- dije sin pensar demasiado- Ellos culparán a mis padres si se enteran (y sé que lo harán), se desquitarán con Astoria… No puedo dejar que eso ocurra…

-Es seguro que lo sabrán- dijo volviendo a un semblante taciturno, soltando mis manos, pero manteniéndose tan cerca como antes- El punto es que tardarán demasiado en enterarse- continuó casi en un susurro, recargando su cabeza contra la pared. Hace una inclinación, indicándome que cierre las cortinas que rodeaban la cama. El castillo en esos tiempos no era seguro, aún menos en las heladas mazmorras de Slytherin. Tomó su varita y lanzó algunos hechizos que no pude oír. Volvió a su posición anterior, antes de que mi llanto lo hiciera corromper su perfecta frialdad. Antes de que le confesara que mis padres habían arreglado un matrimonio con el idiota de Adrian Pucey, sólo para calmar a los mortífagos.

Segura de que él no me observaba, limpié el último rastro de lágrimas. Para mi mala suerte (y su aparente diversión) Theodore tenía puesta toda su atención en mí. En su rostro había un gesto gracioso, casi como si mi dolor le causara risa, aun así, la media sonrisa de sus labios, no llegaba a sus ojos, conscientes y realmente acordes a l situación.

-¿Qué ves, Nott?- respondí cortante.

-Nunca creí vivir para ver a Daphne Greengrass llorar- dijo mientras me hacía espacio a su lado.

-La situación lo amerita- respondí colocando mi cabeza en su hombro. Estaba más que acostumbrada a esa posición, varias veces en ese año, Theodore Nott había intentado consolarme (muchas veces sin éxito), haciendo que su cama de edredón verde esmeralda, y almohadas plateadas, se convirtiera en un refugio para mí.

No dijo nada durante unos minutos, yo tampoco quise romper el silencio, hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar.

-Cuando llegues a King's Cross, al regreso de las vacaciones de invierno. Sube al tren inmediatamente. Antes de que los Carrow puedan detenerte, o siquiera vean que ya te encuentras allí, deja tus cosas y baja del tren, huye a la estación muggle- dijo todo con gran resolución, seguramente intentando que el plan en sí, pareciera una obra maestra, tan fácil como atrapar un bowtruckle.

-Astoria lo notara…- repliqué mostrándole una de las tantas lagunas de su plan. El baja la cabeza y medita unos segundos. A pesar de que lo mejor hubiera sido ayudarlo a atar cabos y descubrir otras posibles soluciones a las debilidades de su plan, me limité a observarlo, dedicar toda mi atención a su ceño fruncido y mirada azul, gélida, concentrados en hacer todo lo posible, para huir de una vez por todas.

-Entraré al tren contigo, nos reuniremos con Malfoy, Astoria no confía en él, seguramente correrá con sus amigas. Convenceré a mi padre de pasar las Navidades en la Mansión Greengrass, el estará con los Malfoy, no creo que le importe mucho dejar a la abuela sola con los elfos; con suerte aún no sabe nada del compromiso…

-¿El compromiso?- pregunté intentando encontrar la posible relación entre su padre y mi arreglado matrimonio.

-Él sabe de lo nuestro, está enterado de la situación de tu padre. También sabe que el Señor Tenebroso tenía planes para ti, él mismo le propuso que fuera yo, en lugar de Pucey, quien participara en el matrimonio, el problema fue que yo…

-No eres un mortífago- completé pronunciando con asco la última palabra.

-Exacto- continuó - Al menos no aun… Pucey se unió a las filas apenas y terminó Hogwarts, según mi padre no es muy útil, y al Señor Tenebroso no le importó bendecir su matrimonio con la hija de un _traidor_- lo que dijo hubiera sonado como un insulto en los labios de cualquier otra persona, pero la forma en la que lo dijo, fue simplemente… triste, casi arrepentido, pero con extremo pesar. Sacudió la mano para quitarle importancia y continuó –Lo importante aquí es que convenza a mi padre de ir con tu familia en Navidades, podremos planear el resto fácilmente.

-¿A dónde iremos, Theodore? – pregunte con poca seriedad, sin hacer mucho caso a la última frase. El suspiró desplomándose dramáticamente sobre la cabecera. Sólo había visto ese gesto una sola vez anteriormente, y fue la ocasión en la que por fin me había invitado a Hogsmade en tercer año, seguramente él no sabía que yo había notado ese gesto, porque vio intrigado mí diversión. Añoré los días en que todo era más fácil, que la guerra parecía un recuerdo borroso y una posibilidad lejana.

-Al mundo muggle… tal vez fuera de Inglaterra- respondió analizando mentalmente todas las posibilidades que teníamos. Seguramente pensando en cuál de ellas sería menos posible que nos topáramos con los mortífagos en caso de perder la guerra. Yo misma creaba una lista de todos los países europeos y si su gobierno sería lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar una invasión del Señor Tenebroso.

El silencio pensativo que se había instalado, se prolongó un poco más de lo necesario. Si a Nott le ocurría lo mismo que a mí, ambos nos habíamos ahogado en nuestros pensamientos, a tal punto de olvidar por un segundo… solo un segundo… la horrible opresión que se instauraba dentro y fuera del castillo de Hogwarts. En un momento pensaba en mis vacaciones en las playas Españolas, y lo hermoso que sería quedarse allí de por vida con Theodore.

-¿Recuerdas cuando viajamos a una de esas regiones nórdicas, donde las personas tienen acento extraño?- preguntó mientras yo recordaba esas vacaciones. Los Parkinson y nuestras familias (excluimos a los Malfoy, por su típica habilidad de menospreciar y criticar cuanto pusieras frente a sus narices), habían entablado negocios con un banco del norte. De hecho, sólo los Parkinson habían ido por cuestiones de trabajo, el resto había sido invitado por los primeros, para presumir de sus variadas conexiones y amistades internacionales, sin mencionar explícitamente (nótese el sarcasmo) lo que el trato significaba para su fortuna en Gringotts.

-Fue meses antes de que todo comenzara- dije con una fría sonrisa, demasiadas ilusiones y sueños felices para un día, no debemos alejarnos tanto de la realidad. _Mientras más alto estés, más duele la caída… _-Éramos críos felices en esos tiempos…

-Teníamos 15 años- dijo alzando una ceja a la mención de la palabra _críos_. No quise corregir, sólo por no admitir que Nott había madurado antes que yo –Y ya sabíamos lo que pasaría, después de los mundiales de quidditch, el siguiente paso era obvio, no había nada de que sorprenderse…

-Deja de amargarte, Theodore- dije tumbándome en una almohada a su lado, el no tardó mucho en seguirme – ¿Cuál es tu punto?- pregunté mientras veía como tomaba una respiración profunda y colocaba su antebrazo sobre sus ojos, un gesto típico de él, pretendiendo quitarle importancia al asunto, y no revelar lo asustado que estaba.

-Creo que es nuestra mejor opción- comentó en apenas un susurro, sin moverse. Comenzó a explicar que esos gobiernos tenían sus propios problemas como para dejar que la guerra a punto de librarse en Reino Unido les afectase. A penas y lo escuchaba, no estaba muy interesada en la política, el punto era que en el norte estaríamos seguros… o al menos esa era nuestra esperanza. Sabía que Theodore nunca se dejaría ver asustado ni vulnerable, y era una cualidad que admirada de él. Siempre con su andar frío y sus comentarios sarcásticos de serpiente, nadie sospechaba del poco interés que tenía por los mortífagos. Aun así, era desesperante la forma en que, como ahora estaba recostado, tapándose el rostro con el brazo, y haciendo gestos con su mano libre para restarle importancia a todo. Incluso su voz, no revelaba un ápice de interés en demasía. Era exasperante.

-Espera- lo interrumpí cuando comenzó a desviarse del tema- No creo que sea tan fácil atravesar el país y llegar al norte sin que nadie se dé cuenta- resalté rodando hasta quedar acostada sobre mi codo.

-¡No lo harán!- dijo con una alegría que no llegó a sus ojos- Somos slytherin, los Carrow pensarán que estamos trabajando para el Señor Tenebroso- dijo mientras reía amargamente- Son tan estúpidos que pasarán días antes de que se les ocurra preguntar- y mientras hablaba había tomado mi posición, recostado sobre su codo frente a mí, intentando mostrar más confianza de la que sentía. Pero no podía engañarme.

-Aún no creo que sea buena idea- resumí mientras cedía ante la mirada escéptica de sus ojos, anhelando la respuesta que esperaba- Hagámoslo, pero sí…

No me dejó continuar mi discurso de todos lo que podía ir mal. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó como si nada hubiera pasado, como si hubiéramos estado hablando de que habría para la cena…

-Eso es todo lo que quería oír- dijo tirando de su agarre para hacerme terminar en su regazo. Hace tiempo, me exasperaba la manera en que los Nott, no sólo Theodore, cambiaban de tema y de humor con agilidad, dando saltos de la euforia a la depresión. Sin embardo, no podía hacer nada más que acostumbrarme, y seguirle el juego.

No había pasado siquiera cinco minutos cuando oímos abrirse la puerta, como siempre yo ya estaba acomodando mi ropa, y Theodore apenas había dado muestras de percatarse que alguien entraba a su habitación.

-Lo que sea que estén haciendo, déjenlo- escuchamos la amarga voz de Zabini. ¿Cómo rayos nos había escuchado? ¿En qué momento Nott quitó los encantamientos sobre la cama? Perdí valioso tiempo mirándolo interrogativamente, valioso tiempo que pude usar intentando bajar de él, así Zabini no hubiera recibido la vista que tuvo de mis piernas cuando abrió la cortina que nos rodeaba- Nott, te he dicho que no traigas zorras a nuestro cuarto, dejan la peste de perfume barato…-

-Cuida tu boca, Blaise- respondí entre dientes dedicándole mi mejor mirada asesina.

-Tan encantadora como siempre, Greengrass- respondió con un tono falsamente empalagoso- Pero aclaro que lo que salga de mi deseable boca, no te concierne-

-Me concierne cuando me llamas zorra- contesté bajando mi falda y sentándome en una posición donde pudiera defender mi ego con más comodidad. Zabini estaba abriendo la boca para replicar cuando Nott gritó en un susurró.

-¡Pueden callarse!- dijo incorporándose a mi lado- Espero que tengas una buena excusa, Zabini, no estoy de humor…- continuó abriendo por completo las cortinas, para dejar entrar un poco de luz en la penumbra en la que estábamos unos momentos antes.

-¿Enserio? Me dio la impresión de que te encontrabas en un muy buen humor- dijo mientras se recargaba en uno de los postes y sonreía con una picardía insoportable.- Pero de hecho no vine aquí a ser testigo de cómo te follas a Greengrass, aunque te sorprenda. Hay una reunión en la Sala Común, parece que después del descanso las reglas cambiarán un poco…

Y con esto, se alejó dando pasos de espaldas y sonriendo de una manera que me hizo tensarme, lo último que necesitábamos era que la guerra ahora también influyera en Hogwarts… ya era suficiente tener a dos mortífagos con poco más de dos neuronas, cuyo único pasatiempo era torturar a mestizos y niños de primer año..

Sólo el estruendo que se produjo cuando azotó la puerta, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Theodore ya se había terminado de poner lo zapatos, aunque no parecía importarle salir a la Sala Común con la camisa desabotonada y el cabello insinuantemente despeinado. Zabini se encargaría de contarle a todos lo que estábamos haciendo cuando entró, así que yo tampoco vi el punto de acomodar mi uniforme para que luciera medianamente decente.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- le cuestioné después de que me tendiera la mano para salir de la cama.

-No lo sé, pero más vale averiguarlo…- contestó guiándome sin mucho entusiasmo hasta la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

THEODORE

Bajamos sin mucho entusiasmo, poniendo la mejor cara de aburrimiento que podíamos. Al llegar a la Sala Común, podíamos oír claramente el murmullo de todos los alumnos de último año, especulando sobre la noticia que Snape nos daría.

-¡Silencio!- gritó entre dientes el director, oculto en una de las esquinas oscuras de la habitación. Inmediatamente todos se volvieron y lo observaron ubicarse en medio del área principal, detrás de una mesa de café plateada. En años anteriores, dudaba si Snape realmente le era fiel al Señor Tenebroso, siempre siguiendo a Dumbledore como un perrito faldero, y haciendo poco para probar su lealtad. Todos decían las atrocidades que había cometido en la Primera Guerra, pero a mí solo me fue posible comprobar en qué bando estaba cuando el año pasado se unió explícitamente a unos mortífagos que atacaban el castillo. Mi padre siempre decía que era un cobarde, que se creía superior a todos ellos al ponerse detrás de su escritorio en Hogwarts y pretender que era muy inteligente, torturando a mocosos sangre sucia. Nunca me formé bien una opinión de mi profesor, era cierto que pocas veces se ensuciaba las manos como los otros mortífagos; pero en el castillo, tenía control total de las situaciones, o al menos eso pensaba…

-Finalmente el señor Nott y la señorita Greengrass nos han honrado con su presencia- murmuró en tono burlón observándome directamente- Espero no haber interrumpido ninguna de sus actividades… extracurriculares- continuó mientras observaba nuestra pinta: camisas mal abotonadas, pelo desordenado, y los rostros aún encendidos. Detrás de mí, podía sentir la mirada indiferente de Daphne, mientras yo mismo componía una perfecta postura fría y despreocupada.

-Mientras esto termine pronto, creo que nuestras actividades extracurriculares podrán continuar fácilmente- contesté observando mis uñas y apreciando el contraste entre la risa de algunos adolescentes, y la mirada retadora de Snape.

-Los he convocado para informarles sobre los altercados que han ocurrido esta semana- dijo Snape en voz alta después de unos segundos- Este es su último año, y todo lo que hagan tendrán su recompensa cuando terminen el Colegio, el Señor Tenebroso no olvida…- agregó bajando la voz y pasando sus impenetrables ojos negros por cada uno de los rostros de los jóvenes, algunos con sonrisas interesadas, otros más asustados.

-¡Fue la chica Weasley!- gritó Goyle desde una de las puntas de la habitación.

-Y el gilipollas que siempre esta con ella- agregó Crabbe con una cara sorprendentemente estúpida, más parecida a la de un trol que a una humana. Me hizo preguntarme como alguien tan increíblemente idiota podía haber sobrevivido en el nido de serpientes. Claro que ser un mastodonte con un apellido respetable, ayuda mucho.

-El Señor Longbottom y la señorita Wesley han recibido su castigo- respondió Snape con todo malicioso, era fácil imaginas que los aludidos habían recibido una buena dosis de Crucio, y seguramente algo más…- El problema es que el asunto parece ir agrandándose- su voz iba aumentando, así como la expectación- Cada vez desaparecen más alumnos de Gryffindor- casi podía escuchar el repudió en su voz mientras escupía la última palabra- Algunos parecen no aprender su lección, incluso cuando han recibido una reprimenda varias veces. Ahora las pequeñas alimañas de primero y segundo se creen muy listas, han desafiado órdenes explícitas, con la idea de que no pueden ser igualmente castigados…- dejó la frase al aire y se paseó por la habitación, ignorando los ojos interrogantes de sus alumnos-

-Desde ahora- comenzó – cada alumno de esta institución, y cualquier maestro o persona que desafié el nuevo régimen, recibirán un castigo. Y como los Carrow no parecen ser suficientes, me pareció que era hora de que todos ustedes empiecen a tomar parte – su tono de voz no hacía más que ponerme de los nervios, pero me esforcé por mantener un semblante calmado, más por la tranquilidad de Daphne que la mía, quien ya se estaba tensando a mi lado- Cada vez que vean a cualquiera infringiendo las normas, tendrán permitido aplicar el Cruciatus…, o el hechizo que les parezca más oportuno.

Crabbe y Goyle parecían no haber tenido suficiente, y sus risas de orangutanes resonaban por toda la habitación. Desde el rabillo del ojo podía ver los puños apretados de Malfoy, soportando las carcajadas a su espalda- Pueden callarse- les espetó con odio y la mandíbula apretada.

-No quiero idioteces- remarcó Snape mirando directamente a la esquina de Crabbe y Goyle- Demuestren que son lo suficientemente adultos para una tarea como esta. Déjense de comportar como mocosos malcriados y puede ser que haya un lugar en las filas de los mortífagos cuando terminen el Colegio- Claramente pude escuchar el murmullo de Malfoy, explicando como todo eso era (y cito) "_Una basura de colegiales"._

-Y lo olvidaba- terminó Snape antes de salir de la Sala Común, hacia su despacho- El castigo también se aplicara a ustedes si tratan de hacerse los honorables héroes- dijo con un tono empalagoso desacorde a su rostro duro y cabello grasiento- Los cobardes y débiles no pertenecen a la Casa de Salazar- y con esto terminó, azotando la puerta a su espalda, con un limpio movimiento de varita.

Pasó solo un segundo antes de que el cotilleo fuera insoportable, y las risas desquiciadas de todos se volvieran tan taladrantes que causaban migraña. Tomé la mano de Daphne y obedientemente me siguió a la habitación. A penas y la vi entrar detrás de mí, cerré la puerta con llave y tuve tiempo de verla desmoronarse en el piso. Si para mí fue difícil mantener las apariencias, no quería imaginar como la había sido para ella…

-Tenemos que llevar a Astoria con nosotros- dijo mientras me veía sentarse en el suelo a su lado. Era doloroso verla así, después de años de pedantería y presunciones. Pero así era la guerra, cambiaba hasta a la imperturbablemente molesta Daphne Greengrass.

- No podemos- dije con el mejor tono consolador que pude- Es demasiado peligroso.

-¡Es sólo una niña!- gritó con los ojos muy abiertos, extiendo las palmas frente a ella.

-¡Exactamente!- respondí buscando su mirada- Si algo falla la harán pasar por lo mismo a que a nosotros…

Puso su cabeza entre sus manos y después de un minutos la oí reír amargamente- Entonces ¿admites que su perfecto plan tiene lagunas?- no pude más que contestarle con una sonrisa igualmente amarga y un bufido desganado.

-Las tiene, pero es nuestra mejor opción- ella lo sabía, se lo había repetido por mucho tiempo. A estas alturas no teníamos mucho por donde escoger. Era seguirle la corriente a todo Slytherin y unirnos a los mortífagos al terminar Hogwarts, o largarnos de aquí. Viéndolo de esa manera, no teníamos ninguna opción viable.

-Pero Astoria…- replicó con apenas un hilo de voz.

-¡Estará segura en el castillo!- dije intentando sonar lo más optimista que pude, no tarde mucho en darme cuenta que mi entusiasmo no fue muy convincente, ni siquiera yo me lo creía. Suspiré derrotado y me decidí a darle un argumente que no pudiera rechazar- Astoria tuvo la suerte de quedar en el nido de serpientes, si no se mete en problemas, no la molestarán.

-Si se enteran que huimos se desquitarán con nuestra familia, mi padre no podría resistir otro ataque…-

-¡Entonces los esconderemos también!- repliqué intentando tapar otro de los muchos agujeros que tenía mi plan- En este momento tú y yo estamos en mayor riesgo. Los mortífagos se han dado cuenta que tu padre no les es muy útil, pero pueden asegurar su fidelidad haciendo que Pucey se case contigo. Y para el descanso de Pascua, mi padre se encargara de que ya tenga la marca- con solo la mención de los hechos Daphne se horrorizaba, no era la primera vez que la veía buscar mi mano a tanteos mientras su vista parecía nublarse por lágrimas contenidas. Tomé su mano con fuerza y la apreté entre las mías- Tus padres esconderse en América, los negocios de tu padre serán la excusa perfecta. Astoria será carne fresca para los mortífagos, tienen la oportunidad de lavarle el cerebro y enseñarle las Maldiciones Imperdonables antes de que cumpla 13 años. Estoy seguro de que no le harán daño. De hecho, todos están en mayor peligro si nosotros continuamos aquí y nos negamos a sus órdenes. Y la verdad no pienso que obedecerlos ponga a tu familia segura, sólo hará que se involucre más.

Ese sí que era un argumento irrefutable, desde cualquier perspectiva. Y Daphne lo sabía, sabía que todo era completamente cierto. Lo podíamos ver en otros casos. Todas esas serpientes que cargaban con el peso de ser mestizos, que habían huido para no ser humillados en las filas del Señor Oscuro. Y nadie los había perseguido, a penas y se habían percatado de su inasistencia. ¿Por qué? Parecían estar seguros de que la Orden del Fénix y los que defendían el antiguo régimen no los aceptarían, ni siquiera les proveerían protección.

El que desertaba estaba solo.

Si huías de las mazmorras no habría otro lugar para ocultarse.

Eso lo tenía claro. Al finalizar la guerra (si algún día terminaba) no sería ni un perdedor ni un ganador. Sólo un cobarde. Ni un solo Gryffindor con media neurona creería que un Slytherin se había negado a convertirse en mortífago, a recibir la marca. Los imbéciles leones creían saberlo todo, con sus causas justas y su valentía que rozaba la estupidez. Su pequeño cerebro no podía comprender como una serpiente podía tener miedo, o podía sentir algo más que odio. Aun cuando terminara la guerra la sociedad mágica estaría llena de prejuicios. Y este era el momento para huir y nunca regresar.

El silencio había sido demasiado largo, y mis propios pensamientos se repetían una y otra vez, intentando llenar mi mente de hechos, para ignorar el miedo. Tan perdido en mi nube estaba que no me había dado cuenta la fuerza con la que Daphne me apretaba mi mano.

Con una desesperación impropia de mí, busqué su rostro, su mirada, y sólo en ese momento me di cuenta que intentaba ahogar un sollozo. Me puse frente a ella y tomé su rostro con mi mano libre. "_Mírame"_ repetía acariciando su mejilla mientras ella intentaba ocultarse detrás de su cabello castaño. "_Mírame" _volví a decir una y otra vez en un susurro.

Daphne apretó mi mano con más fuerza (si era posible, tomando en cuenta lo delgadas y frágiles que eran sus manos). Volvió su rostro hacia a mí apenas unos centímetros, pero fue lo suficiente para darme cuenta que estaba llorando silenciosamente, con sollozos atrapados en su garganta, y un temblor en su mandíbula que no hizo más que derrumbar todas mis defensas.

Era imposible describir lo que ese rostro lloroso e inflamado me provocaba. Sentí mi alma caer, y un repentino hueco en el estómago. Había visto llorar a Daphne antes, pero nunca así. Tan frágil y quebrantada. Sin una pizca de la niña pedante y malhumorada que un día fue.

-No regresaremos ¿cierto?- preguntó con todas sus fuerzas, tragando saliva para contener los sollozos.

-No- contesté negando con mi cabeza. No podía aguantar verla así, y como el cobarde que soy bajé la mirada, pero no solté su mano, sabía que si dejaba de sostenerla con fuerza ella se desmoronaría, todos esos sollozos se convertirían en gritos.

A penas y podía imaginarme como se sentía. Yo no dejaba nada atrás. La mansión Nott, tan fría y oscura, nunca había sido un hogar para mí. Mi padre no me veía a la cara más que para dedicarme miradas desafiantes, siempre humillado porque no había recibido la marca a mis diecisiete. Y por lo demás (amigos, maestros, recuerdos…) nada valía la pena. Pero para Daphne era diferente. Tenía una familia, un futuro, una hermana que adoraba…

Daphne tomó aliento tan profundamente como sus pulmones se lo permitían, intentando recobrar la compostura. Se acomodó el cabello con una mano, sin soltarme, e intentó sonreír penosamente.

-En media hora tendremos que bajar a cenar- dijo poniéndose de pie y por fin soltando mi mano. Esa fue mi señal para saber que el pequeño momento de derrumbe había terminado. Últimamente así era nuestra rutina. Asumir todo lo que pasaba y dejar que la superara hasta llorar por un rato era el papel de Daphne. Yo la consolaba lo mejor que podía sin hacerle promesas falsas. Luego los dos los alisábamos la ropa y salíamos con nuestras máscaras bien puestas, fingiendo que nos habíamos estado liando en la habitación.

-Espero que haya cordero- dije poniéndome de pie y sonriendo con sólo un poco más de éxito que Daphne- Y que Busltrode no se lo terminé todo.


End file.
